


On A Bad Day - Supercorp

by SuperChloe45



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jess the secretary - Freeform, SuperCorp, i don't know if this is angst, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperChloe45/pseuds/SuperChloe45
Summary: Kara feels anxious. Is this due to Kara's recently obtained feelings, or her intuition?This might be a one shot, I could carry it on, I don't know. Depends on how people like it. This is kind of angst. I don't really know. It's kind of fluff. Maybe the both, I don't know. I promise the story is a lot better than this description. Anyways, please give this story a chance. :) Loves.- Chloe





	On A Bad Day - Supercorp

As Kara walked through the doors of the L Corp building, her nerves began to arise. The feeling of anxiety brimming to what felt to be the top of her soul always intimidated Kara. Especially when the reasoning behind the brimming anxiety was a trip to her very favorite person in all of National City. Well, not exactly; Alex was most likely the most important person in all of the world to Kara, though she didn't enjoy attempting to create a hierarchy of the people she valued most in her life. 

As she endeavored to slow her breath with some exercises Alex had taught her during some of her more difficult nights in the midst of her beginning weeks of her new and intimidating life on earth, she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Kara! Meeting up for another lunch date?" Called Jess from behind a stack of papers with a phone pressed to her ear. Kara was always able to sympathize with Jess, as she used to be the meek assistant to the one and only queen of all media. "Hey, Jess," Kara let go of the breath she was holding, successfully executing her breathing exercise, "You know it," Kara said, dangling the bag of Chinese takeout. Lena often tended to vouch for something more green than Chinese, something that offered multiple dishes with something that at a minimum resembled kale, or at least wasn't dipped in frying oil. 

"I see it's your turn to choose the food," Jess observed. "Of course. You know Lena would never go for this 'extremely unhealthy, yet very appetizing' choice of wonderfully tasty goodness," Kara mocked jokingly. "Awesome. Well, you can head up. She wanted me to not send anyone to her office, but she will never mind her Kara." Jess informed her, granting her access to a slot in Lena's very busy schedule. "Are you sure? You know, with the 'me not bothering her' thing?" Kara asked, worried that perhaps she would derail the CEO's day further off the hectic and unpredictable rails. "Are you serious? Of course. She is obsessed with you, you know that," Jess reassured Kara. "Oh, yeah, of course. Thanks." Kara thanked Jess "No problem," Kara heard as she turned towards the elevator. 

As the elevator arose so did Kara's anxiety. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so nervous, as she did this at least three times a week. Lately, Kara had began to feel a different type of adoration for the raven haired girl she was just moments away from seeing for the fourth time this week. 

As the elevator doors separated, Kara slowly became at ease, as she saw windswept raven hair following the movements of the CEO Kara held so dearly to her heart. Though she dreaded it, Kara felt her subconscious quickly replacing her adoration with distress, as she took in the tell-tale signs of chaos in one's day. As Lena paced across the ground of the very office she tended to work into the wee hours of the morning in, she turned, only to meet the eyes that belonged to the person she believed to have hung the stars in the sky. 

As Kara observed the softening of Lena's eyes, she uttered out a worried, "Lena, are you alright? I brought some good and unhealthy tastiness. I'm off for the day, courtesy of Snapper," Kara said, shaking the raised bag, as if Lena was having trouble noticing it. Kara became confused, noticing that Lena was staring in disbelief of having a visitor other than Jess frantically stumbling into her office, informing her of some type of news that they both knew Lena would not appreciate. 

Kara continued aimlessly speaking about how excited she was to eat, when her ramblings somehow came to a close, Lena all the while standing in her same spot, with the same look on her face. As Kara popped up from bending over to sit the bag of takeout on the coffee table in front of Lena's token white couch, she awaited a response, as by this time on a regular day Lena would be helping Kara, grabbing the plates and silverware that she recently began to keep in her office for these very occasions. "Lena? Are all r-" Kara was cut off by an extremely tight hug combined with Lena's face buried in Kara's golden locks. She was slow to react, as she wasn't expecting for Lena to pull her into such a compact hug, though it didn't take long, as Kara was always up for a hug, especially with Lena. 

Kara slowly began to realize that Lena's breath was moving faster and more erratically than any human's should. Just as she began to understand, Kara heard a small whimper escape the CEO's throat. Kara wasn't completely sure why her best friend was so upset, but she could only assume that it had something to do with the fact that she had requested for Jess to not send anyone up to her office. As Kara slowly pulled her head back, arms still tangled with Lena's, the girl's face steadily came into view. With tears running down her face, Lena blinked. Once. Twice. She looked down. Kara then moved her hand up to Lena's perfectly sculpted face, gently placing her index finger, curled to its leisurely positioning, under the girl's chin, guiding it to become level with Kara's. As their eyes met, Kara eased Lena towards herself, using Lena's lack of heels and their height difference to an advantage, placing a light yet loving kiss on Lena's forehead. Though Kara's action seemed to have caused more of Lena's bottled up frustration to be forced out in the form of rivers flowing out of her eyes, Kara knew it wasn't due to Lena being upset by it, but rather appreciation of being loved and supported. 

Kara let Lena fall into her as she broke down further due to Kara's kiss to Lena's forehead. Kara made a note to herself to not say anything until Lena did, assuring that Lena was comfortable. They had somehow ended up on Lena's couch when she finally spoke up. "I just-" Lena took a deep breath in an attempt to keep herself from beginning to cry once more, "I- I'm such a wr- wreck," Lena said, beginning to become upset once again. Kara quickly took action and grabbed Lena's hands, turning herself fully toward Lena, as if to say that she had her full support, no matter what, "No. Look at me. You're not a wreck, Lee. You're strong, and you're beautiful, and you could not be more perfect, or less of a wreck," Kara said, halting Lena's sobbing. Lena turned her body so she could sit in between Kara's legs, grabbing her arms to wrap herself with. "You, Kara Danvers, are outstanding." 

They sat like that, Lena peacefully asleep after slowly drifting into a slumber, exhausted due to her emotional turmoil and lack of sleep during the past night, with Kara's strong arms wrapped around her. Kara moved slowly to get to her phone, pressing the 'message' button on Kara's contact for Jess, which she had for these very occasions, sending her a message that Lena was done for the day, despite what she may have told Jess earlier. Kara, having completely lost her appetite after seeing Lena so upset, eventually fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready. I'm hoping you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
